


Клетка

by GaysAndGames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaysAndGames/pseuds/GaysAndGames
Summary: Недопорно и психология с элементами Стокгольмского синдрома в клетке. Еще одно АУ.Когда спустя два месяца Дин и Сэм спускаются в ад, он остается в убежище. Потому что больше всего на свете он боится, что захочет вернуться.





	

Из всех троих ему больше всего нравится Кастиэль. Он прочный. Его можно бить, ломать, играть на нем, рвать его крылья - и он не сломается. По крайне мере не так быстро, как Сэм. Сэм - наивный мальчишка со своей чертовой верой в лучшее, со своими понятиями добра и зла...раздражал. Потому что у Сэма семья была. Это была семья из одного самонадеянного человечка за рулем старой машины, который любил женщин, веселье и убивать. У Люцифера семьи не было. Когда-то давно, возможно, когда еще не было людей, было какое-то подобие. Но не после изгнания. Не после такого разочарования, такого предательства. А еще Сэм Винчестер никогда бы не убил своего брата. Люцифер убил. Он уничтожил, наверное, самого миролюбивого и светлого из них. Добрых и миролюбивых всегда убивают. Люцифер думает, что его мысли позорны, потому что иногда ему хочется, чтобы его семья хотя бы немного была похожа на семьи людей. Хотя бы чуть-чуть. Мечтать никогда не вредно. Маленький ангел нашел свою семью не на небесах, он рухнул с них и добровольно отдал свою волю в руки людей. Люциферу любить некого. А любовь и ненависть - чувства горячие и похожие, поэтому он ненавидит и предпочитает боль. Боль - яркое чувство. Кастиэль тоже перенял ценности людей. Когда ему больно - он думает о своей семье. Когда Люцифер рвет ему крылья - он зовет чертовых Винчестеров. Когда ему говорят гадости - он верит в своих друзей. Люцифер держит его лицо и смотрит в глаза - не в физическую оболочку сосуда, а в сердце благодати. Даже там есть Дин Винчестер. Люцифер уверен, что не осталось такого места в этой жалкой ангельской душе, где бы не было Винчестеров. Но любую привязанность можно уничтожить. Или добавить новую. Кастиэль почти не двигается и еле слышно всхлипывает - ему слишком больно. Люцифер садится на дно клетки и кладет его голову себе на колени. Кастиэль дрожит, потому что тело перестает болеть, а за излечением всегда следует новая боль. Но больше ничего не происходит. Люцифер молчит и продолжает гладить его по голове. Кастиэль чувствует себя псом или маленьким ребенком, чей привычный порядок вещей был нарушен.  
\- Напомни мне, как скоро твои друзья придут тебя спасать? - спрашивает Люцифер.  
\- Как только найдут наиболее эффективный способ дать тебе по морде, - огрызается Кастиэль.   
А что бы сказал Дин? Люцифер издает какой-то неопределенный смешок и тянет Кастиэля на себя, усаживая сверху. Он слишком занят, чтобы реагировать на попытки дать ему меж глаз. Кастиэль бьет его затылком в лицо, когда понимает, что ему лезут в штаны. Люцифер звереет, и одной рукой душит Кастиэля, пока тот не перестает сопротивляться. Он слепо моргает и больше не двигается - так с ним меньше проблем. Люцифер расстегивает брюки и, отодвинув белое - как у девственника, белье, мягко касается невозбужденного члена. Невозбужденным он остается недолго. Это обычная физиология, вряд ли Люцифер может возбуждать кого-то, кроме Ровены, но даже не смотря на это, Кастиэль заливается краской, одновременно делая вид, то что это не его, и вообще он сам к этому дела не имеет. Люцифер кусает его в плечо, и едва возбужденный член практически мгновенно упирается Кастиэлю в пупок.   
\- Интересная реакция. Разве ты не должен бояться боли, которую я причиняю?   
Кастиэль мычит, всхлипывает и закрывает себе ладонью рот. Отвечать он не собирается. Люцифер отнимает его руки ото рта и держит их одной рукой за спиной Кастиэля, другой мягко ему дрочит. Некоторые ангелы умеют издавать чудесные звуки. На шестой раз Кастиэль перестает сопротивляться. На десятый одной дрочкой дело не заканчивается. К пятнадцатому Кастиэль уже сам проявляет инициативу. Люцифер думает, то что все идет, как надо, но в последний день, он точно помнил, что это был последний день - Кастиэль, сидя на нем верхом, глядя на Люцифера его же взглядом, переняв его же повадки, его же и высмеял:   
\- Дин уже идет. Ты снова останешься один, а меня заберут.   
Люцифер думал, что убьет его. В конце - концов, когда он пришел в себя, Кастиэль был больше похож на кусок мяса. Люцифер уже давно так не злился. Он кладет ладонь на грудь Кастиэля, и когда тот выглядит как человек, а не как отбивная, отходит. Кастиэль смеется и снова, снова говорит о Дине Винчестере. Через час его вырывают из клетки. Спустя день Дин, добрый, светлый Дин думает, что у Кастиэля психологическое заболевание и ведет себя, как старший брат, как лучший друг, но он ошибается и помочь не сможет, потому что вытравить приобретенную манеру речи, новые черты характера и новые страхи - очень сложно и почти всегда невозможно. Когда спустя два месяца Дин и Сэм спускаются в ад, он остается в убежище. Потому что больше всего на свете Кастиэль боится, что захочет вернуться.


End file.
